


Asymmetric

by PeppyPeppermint



Category: K-pop
Genre: Asian Character(s), Asian Male, Attraction, Chinese Character, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyPeppermint/pseuds/PeppyPeppermint
Summary: A chance meeting at a Cafe andlove at first sight. Sounds cheesy, right?Right?One Shot (For Now) [] Reader InsertFemale Reader x Asian Male (Chinese/Korean) Character
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Asymmetric

When he smiled, a single dimple dented his left cheek.

It was a tad bit strange ... up until now you had thought dimples made symmetrical dents on both the sides of the cheek, just beneath the cheek bones. 

It was just how unique he was. A deviation from all things ideal; defying symmetry.

He sat beside you drinking piping hot coffee on a warm summer evening in a small earthen cup, that barely contained anymore than two to three average sips of coffee.

Sweat-slicked tufts of dark hair matted his forehead, as he relaxed back. And from where you sat he looked as if... as if... all the minuscule rudimentary fragments of your imagination had taken shape and become an entity altogether different, separate from your mind and able to support itself on it's own. Sustaining itself independently.

You could suppose this was the sort of stuff dreams were made of. He left after he had finished his coffee paying the tab for the beverage and a sandwich.

A sinking feeling gripped your heart. A knot was starting to form at the back of your throat. It wasn't the first time you had seen him leave. A glance at the screen of your phone told you it was six-twenty.

He was here... always the one to arrive earlier. And one to leave first as well.

But it was only recently that you had begun to notice.

A wandering thought crossed your mind. Was he always there? Before you had even noticed? Before you had even figured out of his existence? And that you were strangely doing something that you had never done before- observing a man wisfully from afar?

The sky was already dark... And the sun had set. Right across the road the lights were beginning to teem brightly at the department store selling out their clearance sale hoard of excess new year lights. 

Such a restless night. 

The heat was stiffling.

It was perhaps that very moment that you fell out of love and fell in love too. But with two different men.

Next evening, when you went to Coco's Tea Shop, he was already there. A subtle yet sultry smile on his lips. 

Ignoring which and averting your gaze you moved further down the hall intentionally passing by your usual seat by the window to sit at the very back of the cafe.

Two tables down from where he sat. 

This new spot offered you an easy and clear view.

So when you very cleverly looked up to steal a glance at him on the pretense of gesturing towards the waiter to get your order, you were startled by the fact that you found two very very dark eyes staring right back at you.

There he was, his gaze locked squarely on your culpable face, narrowed, although not menacingly, as if he had just received the confirmation for all his suspicions.

Panicking momentarily at the sudden confrontation of gazes, you reverted your eyes to the right... well, anywhere in the room, but him. Yet it was enough to make you realize how bad it must've seemed. 

The sudden feeling of guilt that washed over you as if you had committed some subtle criminal offense. 

Pursing your lips, blinking and swallowing the uneasiness you felt, you took out your phone from the purse and began scrolling. Hoping against all hope the footsteps that you heard approaching were the waiter's and not whose you thought they belonged to. Heartbeat quickening as the dark trousers the man wore came into the span of your sight, and even under from your lashes, just the smallest of glimpses were enough to tell you...that you had been caught. 

Thinking back in retrospect,

if only there were any words to describe your trepidation, your plight at that moment, you could've cursed yourself for something so guilelessly innocent and yet wildly unthoughtful too at the same time.

If only... if only...

Your mind was already in an overdrive. In a state of disquiet, anxiously trying out all the excuses it could conjure to reasonably explain a question that hasn't even been asked. 

"Ahem... pardon me if I am wrong, but... uh, I noticed you...looking at me yesterday. Um, coffee?"

Oh. 

Nevermind.

There was no use denying it now. 

"Mhm..." A distressful smile, and you nodded all too soon, "alright." Your mouth was growing painfully stiff with guilt, embarrassment and discomfort at how directly and blandly he had accused you of such mischief. Far too embarrassed that you had been caught (in your covert staring mission the day before, and God knows how many other days...) and somewhat reluctant to find it in yourself to talk to a stranger. He was a stranger after all.

"I like the coffee here," He nodded approvingly taking a seat across the table, before waving towards the thin dark man in his late thirties serving the customers meticulously, from juggling trays with food between the tables and pouring seconds of steaming tea and coffee in a succession of small earthen cups whenever they waved him over. 

"Sean, two cups of coffee here."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Read it so far? 
> 
> Like it? 
> 
> Want more? 
> 
> Have suggestions? 
> 
> Leave a comment! I will highly appreciate it!


End file.
